The invention refers to a steering device having a steering wheel supported by a steering shaft, and a dished impact plate in which provision is made for respectively indicating instruments and operating controls, with the impact plate, arranged stationary within the steering wheel and also, as seen by the driver, before the spokes.
A steering device of this type is known from the DE letter of disclosure No. 21 31 902. In this known device, the dished impact plate is fixedly connected to a non-rotating component immovably fixed in the vehicle, and the steering wheel is coupled over planetary gears with the steering shaft. This known steering device has the advantage that the dished impact plate with its indicating instruments and operating controls will always remain stationary in the vehicle and will not turn with the steering wheel; it is, however, of the grave disadvantage that technical expenditure is relatively high and that the requisite operating safety is not ensured. The occurrence of defects, particularly in the planetary gears, cannot be excluded herein.